hazbinhotelfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Angel Dust
Angel Dust (pl. Anielski pył) to gwiazda porno, pierwszy patron w Szczęśliwym Hotelu i deuteragonista w Hazbin Hotel. Za życia mieszkał w Nowym Jorku. Zmarł w 1947 r., po przedawkowaniu fenycyklidyny (PCP), stąd jego imiennik w piekle. Wygląd Angel Dust jest wysokim, szczupłym demonem-pająkiem z puszystymi białymi włosami i różowymi detalami na ciele, w tym różowym sercem z tyłu głowy. Podczas gdy obie jego tęczówki są różowe, jego prawe oko ma białą twardówkę ze źrenicą, a lewe oko ma ciemną twardówkę i nie ma źrenicy. Ma również ostre zęby z jednym złotym kłem, cechą, którą dzieli ze swoim szefem, Valentino. Jego znakiem rozpoznawczym są duże "piersi", które często dezorientują fanów orz inne postacie, jeśli chodzi o jego płeć. Te "piersi" składają się wyłącznie z futra, podciągniętego przez ciasność kurtki. Jego ubrania zwykle składają się z białego garnituru w różowe paski, czarno-różowej muszki, cienkiego czarnego chokera, różowych rękawiczek, a następnie czarnej minispódniczki i długich czarnych butów na wysokim obcasie. Te buty są czasami przedstawiane z dwoma różowymi paskami w sztuce, ale te paski nie pojawiają się w serialu. Osobowość Jest bardzo sarkastycznym i bezczelnym facetem, który nie ma problemu z lekkomyślnością. Na swój sposób, znany jako dowcipniś, może łatwo wszystko zniszczyć, jeśli chce. Jego humor jest zazwyczaj prymitywny i gburowaty. Postawę Angel Dust można uznać za tępą, ale z klasą. Jest postacią z dramatyczną osobowością. Unika jednak utrzymywania relacji emocjonalnych z innymi i przez większość czasu jest luźnym facetem, a nie poważną postacią. Historia Urodzony w rodzinie przestępczej Angel Dust jest największą gwiazdą filmów dla dorosłych w całym piekle. Zagłuszając swój świat narkotykami i pokręconym poczuciem humoru, staje się pierwszym nieprzewidywalnym pacjentem hotelu. Po dwóch tygodniach czystości i niespowodowania żadnych kłopotów pomaga w walkach o wpływy wraz z Cherri Bomb — jego najlepszą przyjaciółką, przeciwko Sir Pentiousowi. To skutecznie „psuje reputację” Szczęśliwego Hotelu. Relacje Vaggie Vaggie i Angel mają pasywno-agresywną relację. Jak na razie są ze sobą w podstawowych stosunkach. Alastor Do tej pory ta dwójka nie ma żadnego godnego uwagi związku. Angel sugeruje, że rozmawiając z Vaggie, nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał o Alastorze, pomimo jego reputacji potężnego demona. Jednak Angel wspomina, że Alastor wygląda jak „truskawkowy alfons” w odniesieniu do jego wyglądu. Angel zaoferował mu loda, chociaż Alastor zaśmiał się, po czym szybko go odrzucił. Charlie Angel jest pierwszym patronem w hotelu Charlie. Mówi się, że przebywał z nią w hotelu przez dwa tygodnie przed wydarzeniami pilotażu „That's Entertainment”. Śmiejąc się z porażki hotelu, Angel Dust zauważa, jak jego drwiny denerwują Charlie. Czując się z tym źle, zatrzymuje się i idzie ją pocieszyć. Zmienia jednak zdanie i odchodzi, zostawiając ją samą. Podczas transmisji, w której zostaje zapytanym, o jego zdanie na temat Charlie mówi, że jej radosne nastawienie czasami go uszczęśliwia. Może ją również uznać za irytującą, ponieważ uważa, że Piekło nie jest szczęśliwym miejscem do życia. Cherri Bomb Angel i Cherri Bomb to najlepsi przyjaciele i partnerzy w zbrodni. Oboje biorą udział w wojnach o wpływy, zwłaszcza z arcyrywalem Cherri — Sir Pentiousem. Zgodnie z pierwszą transmisją na żywo z YouTube Q&A z Angel Dust, Angel nauczył się wszystkiego od Cherri. Arackniss Arackniss jest starszym bratem Angela. Nie wiadomo, jakiego rodzaju mają relacje poza faktem, że są ze sobą spokrewnieni. Viv powiedziała, że Angel prawdopodobnie mu dokucza, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o jego imię i wzrost. Molly Molly jest siostrą bliźniaczką Angela. Mówi się, że ich relacja jest pozytywna. Matka Angel Dusta Nie wiadomo, kim jest matka Angela. Nie wiadomo, jaki związek mają między sobą poza byciem związanym więzami krwi. Henroin Henroin jest ojcem Angela. Nie wiadomo, w jakich są relacjach poza tym, że są ze sobą spokrewnieni. Sugeruje się jednak, że ich relacje są negatywne, a on był fizycznie obelżywy. Valentino Valentino jest szefem Angela w "Porn Studios". Wydaje się, że onieśmiela Angela, mimo że Angel gotów jest mu zaszkodzić, ale zdecydowanie pomógł by mu w osobistych sprawach. W jego obecności jest fizycznie zakłopotany. Sugeruje to, że Valentino wykorzystuje Angela i traktuje go jak pachołka nawet poza biznesem filmów dla dorosłych, wysyłając mu wiadomość dotyczącą zbierania gotówki z nieznanego źródła w pilotażu. Angel miał interakcje z Valentino, zanim pilotaż miał miejsce w Prequel Comic, pokazując, jak Angel skontaktował się z Charlie i został patronem Szczęśliwego Hotelu. Cytaty * „To był szybki chwyt gotówki, rozumiesz? * „Och! Oooh~! Taka zniewaga. Daj mi znać, kiedy znajdziesz coś kreatywnego, poza źle opakowanym workiem z końskim gównem!” (Po tym, jak został nazwany dziwką) * „O mój boże! Moje narkotyki! Cholera!” * „Haha! Jestem złym człowiekiem! Haha!” * „Mogę zrobić ci loda." (Do Alastora) * „Mm, sprośnie~” * „Poczekaj. Czy to sprawi, że będę podwójnie martwy? Więc gdzie dokładnie mam iść? Do podwójnego piekła?! Hahaha, przepraszam, utknęłaś ze mną, suko. Przyzwyczaj się.” (Do Vaggie) * „Wygląda jak truskawkowy alfons!” (O Alastorze) * „Ta rzecz ma jakiś trunek?" * „O nie nie nie kochanie, żarty są zabawne. Ja sprawiłem, że wyglądasz smutno i żałośnie! Jak sierota, bez rąk i nóg... och, och!” (Do Vaggie) * „Wszyscy chcą trochę mnie i mam przerażające listy od fanów, aby to udowodnić~” * „Ooooh! Mocniej tatku!” * "Tylko, jeśli będziesz mnie oglądać." (Do Huska) Ciekawostki * Angel nazwał się na cześć Fencyklidyny lub PCP po tym, jak zmarł w wyniku jej przedawkowania. * Angel jest z Nowego Jorku. * Angel jest gejem. ** Pomimo tego, że jest gejem, skłonny jest spać z kobietami za pieniądze. *** Podczas trwania Momocon, na panelu Hazbin Hotel 2019, kiedy to fanka cosplay'ująca Angel Dusta zapytała, czy Angel będzie mieć chłopaka, Vivziepop odpowiedziała, że Angel będzie mieć chłopaka w którymś momencie serii. Nie ujawniła jednak kogo. * Ma on udomowioną świnkę nazwaną "Fat Nuggets". ** Nazywa ją też Wiggles. *Jest on masochistą. *Duża część jego rodziny znajduje się w Piekle. Wszyscy przyjmują formę pająków oraz mają imiona związane z narkotykami. Kiedy Vivzie została zapytana o to, czy Angel utrzymuje kontakt ze swoją rodziną, odpowiedziała, że nie może powiedzieć, gdyż może to zostać rozwinięte w serii. *Według Vivzie Streem #4, ''Viv wyjawiła, że tak samo jak Sir Pentious, Angel posiada trujące ugryzienie, które pozostawia ofiarę chorą albo odużoną. *Tak samo jak pająk, Angel posiada osiem odnóży (sześć rąk i dwie nogi), ale zazwyczaj zostawia on jedną parę rąk schowaną. Vivziepop potwierdziła, że w większości miało to być łaską dla animatorów. *Jego nogi pozwalają mu skakać niezwykle wysoko, tak samo jak pająk, na którego podstawie został stworzony. *Jedyną rzeczą, której Angel nie lubi w swojej formie demona są jego stopy. *Angel lubi chodzić do akwarium. Jego ulubionymi rybami są blobfish oraz angelfish. *Angel potrafi mówić po włosku. Lubi również włoskie dania. *Vivziepop powiedziała, że Angel rozpoczął seks-pracę bardzo wcześnie oraz od razu odrzucił jego rodzinny mafijny biznes. **Powiedziała również, że będzie to rozwinięte w serii, dlatego nie chce za dużo o tym mówić. *Według wypowiedzi Vivziepop podczas jednego z jej livestream'ów, Angel ma słabość do dzieci. W ich pobliżu byłby "przyjaznym nieodpowiedzialnym" typem. Podczas gdy nie zachowywałby się niestosownie w ich pobliżu, wciąż by przy nich przeklinał. *Według Vivziepop, w jej ''Vivzie Streem #2, ''istnieje powód, dla którego Angel jest tak jaskrawo ubrany. *Jego oryginalnym ludzkim imieniem był Martin, jednak Vivziepop potwierdziła na livestreamie u Ashley Nichols, że nie jest to już kanonem. *Podczas ''Australia Wildfire Relief Charity Stream! ''u Ashley Nichols zostało potwierdzone, że jego prawdziwe imie to Anthony. *Miał on pojawić się w ''Zoophobia's "Angels and Demons". *Posiada on akordeon, jednak Vivzie nie wiem, czy potrafi on na nim dobrze grać. *Vivzie potwierdziła w jej Vivzie Streem #1, ''że Angel i Molly są bliźniakami dwujajowymi. *Vivzie czuje, że Angel nie jest wybredny co do jedzenia. *Złoty ząb Angela pasuje do złotego zęba jego alfonsa, Valentino. *Rozmowa pomiędzy Angel i Valentino pokazana jest w trakcie piosenki "I'm Always Chasing Rainbows": **Valentino: Dostałeś moje pieniądze, skarbie? Angel: Jestem teraz z Johnem. Nie czaję, dlaczego to musiało się wydarzyć zaraz po eksterminacji. Szefie. Valentino: Po prostu to zrób. Żadnego pyskowania. Tak kochanie. Angel: Tak Val.''